


Angel of Small Death

by Macdicilla



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Double Entendres, Established Relationship, M/M, these nerds, very short work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macdicilla/pseuds/Macdicilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has started calling Aziraphale a silly nickname he heard in a song. Aziraphale is puzzled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Small Death

"That silly nickname, it a sex reference? Because if it's a sex reference, I can't believe you've been calling me that in public."

"What? No, it's from a Hozier song."

"A what song?"

"Who. You know. Sings that song "take me to church." and things like that."

"You listen to church music?"

"No! It's not like- never mind."

"But it is a sex reference. In the song, it's a sex reference, isn't it? That's what the French say, la petit mort. It could be taken as a reference to how I'm good at sex, which-"

"Okay then, Brother Humble." Said Crowley with a smirk.

"-which is why you shouldn't be saying in front of other people." Aziraphale finished with red ears.

Crowley thought about it for a bit. "Fair enough."

* * *

 

"I am, though." Added Aziraphale as an afterthought.

"What, good at sex?" said Crowley. "Well, I'm not about to say no, am I? Then there'll be no sex and I'll be on the couch for a week. You already know my opinions, angel. Now you're just fishing for compliments."


End file.
